This invention relates to improved magnetic cores and more particularly to magnetic cores of amorphous metal alloys suitable for use in electrodeless fluorescent lamps.
A group of magnetic, amorphous metal alloys have recently become commercially available. These compositions and methods for producing them are described, for example, in U.S. Pat. No. 3,856,514 to Chen et al., 3,845,805 to Kavesh, and 3,862,658 to Bedell. Such alloys are presently produced on a commercial scale by the Allied Chemical Corp. and are marketed under the Metglas trademark.
Becker et al., U.S. Patent application U.S. Ser. No. 911,976 filed June 2, 1978, have taught the use of amorphous metal alloys for use in magnetic cores, including electrodeless fluorescent lamps, and Liebermann et al., IEEE Trans. Magnetics MAG-12 921 (1976), have suggested that alloys containing only boron as the glass-forming element appear to have advantages over phosphorus containing alloys both in their magnetic quality and their resistance to embrittlement.